Statistics concepts are often taught using terms and formulas through traditional teaching methods. Students can have a hard time understanding the effect of various inputs on a subject population. Traditional teaching methods do not allow for students to conceptually visualize various statistics concepts and effects of treatment on subject populations having different characteristics.